


Kiss me you fucking sap

by angelemaycare



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Depends on where you live, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, High School Student Eren Yeager, High School Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Eren Yeager, Trans Character, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trans Male Character, but if you squint there might be, not in canada tho?, potty mouth Levi, underage?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelemaycare/pseuds/angelemaycare
Summary: Carla eyes her teenage son and his boyfriend carefully where they sit on the couch in the lounge room.“Don't do anything dangerous, clean up any mess you make,” she makes purposeful eye contact with both of them and they flush deep red, “and for god's sake don't let us catch you in the act.”





	Kiss me you fucking sap

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting smut, so please let me know if you think its okay.
> 
> I used the words cunt and T cock to describe Levi's parts. If that makes you uncomfortable don't read. I'm non-binary myself and I just used what I'm comfortable with.
> 
> Also about the underage tag, in Canada teens 15 years of age can consent to sex with anyone within a 4 (or 5 I can’t remember) year age range. So Eren and Levi, who I’m placing in their late years of high school can consent to each other.

As they do every Thursday night, Eren's parents are heading out.

“Money's on the fridge for delivery, well be back past 12 tonight, Stacy's invited us over for her and Brian's anniversary.” Carla eyes her teenage son and his boyfriend carefully where they sit on the couch in the lounge room. “Don't do anything dangerous, clean up any mess you make,” she makes purposeful eye contact with both of them and they flush deep red, “and for god's sake don't let us catch you in the act.” 

Eren buries his face in Levis' chest out of embarrassment, remembering the one time his mother had walked in on him three fingers deep in Levis cunt. 

“In case you're asleep when we get back, goodnight.” With that she walks out the door to her husband waiting in the running car.

“She's never going to let that go.” Eren moans as he throws himself dramatically over his smaller boyfriend. 

“Be grateful she's so cool about it.” Levi grumps pushing Eren off him and standing to grab the cash from the kitchen. Eren follows him like a wounded puppy. “My mother would castrate you, then hand you over to my uncle to dispose of the rest of your body,” Levi tells him with a completely straight face

“What do you want to order?” Eren asks him, trying to turn the conversation away from his own possible murder by his boyfriends protective family.

“Doesn't matter, get whatever you think I'd like,” Levi answers flippantly lifting himself up to sit on the cold granite countertop of the kitchen island. He swings his feet distractedly and let his eyes wander over the countless family photos that cover the far wall. 

“Aren't you hungry?” Eren frowns

“Yea,” Levi replies, “but not for food.”

Eren ends up ordering thai food but that’s the furthest thing from his mind while his boyfriend is making quick work of his clothing while he makes his way to Erens bedroom, leaving a trail of discarded clothes in his wake. 

When he reaches Erens room he pulls off his last piece of clothing and throws himself onto Erens bed, letting his knees hang off the edge. 

Eren pauses for a moment to take in the beautiful human laying on his bed. Levi is all toned muscle, except for the softness of his chest that is hidden by thick clothes during the day. 

“Don't just stare, do something.” Levi snaps sitting up on his elbows and glaring daggers at his boyfriend. 

Without further prompting Eren surges forward, pushing Levi back onto the bed and capturing the smaller boys mouth in a lustful kiss.

Underneath him Levi makes a surprised sound that's muffled by Eren's mouth, his eyes go wide for a split second before he melts and lets Eren take his mouth into his hot kisses. 

Eren's tongue is hot inside Levis' mouth. Eren bites lightly at Levis kiss-swollen lips and smiles when Levi exhales shakily. He bucks his hips upwards vying for friction and Eren laughs softly. 

He moves from Levis' mouth to kiss across the peach fuzz on his jaw. “You are so fucking gorgeous,” Eren whispers against the shell of Levis ear, his hot breath ghosting over skin. 

Erens hands trail softly down Levis sides, poking at the ticklish spot under his ribs to make Levi squirm under him. His pale skin is soft and tight over hard muscles. Eren kisses down the column of Levis' neck biting the delicate flesh between his teeth and soothing the abused skin with open mouth kisses. 

Levi is panting lightly, his own hands busy working over his arousal while Eren elects to ignore the wet heat between his legs. 

“Eren~” Levi whines pushing his boyfriend away, unintentionally spreading wetness over Erens shoulder. 

“God your so beautiful.” Eren breaths, pupils were blown wide as he takes in the sight underneath him, his boyfriend panting and desperate. 

Eren shift down the bed then he gently pulls Levis hands by the wrist. Drawing his fingers out from where they're working inside of him only to replace them with his own. Slowly pumping two fingers in and out. Levi whines at Erens slow pace. He tries to move down on Erens fingers but he never quickens his pace. 

“You asshole,” Levi says. He was probably aiming to sound angry but he's too breathless for his words to have the desired effect.

“You love me.” Eren removes his fingers. Levi looks livid until he watches Eren kneel down beside the bed and pull Levis thighs over this shoulders. 

He presses more biting kisses on the inside of his boyfriends' thighs. Leaving red marks that would definitely be bruises tomorrow. 

“Eren,” Levi whines pushing on his back with the heels of his feet. 

“Tell me what you want.” Eren orders. He lets his hot breath brush over Levis dripping cunt. 

“Just do it.” 

“Do what?” Eren asks. Trying to act innocent. 

“Eat me you fucking shit head.” 

Even with the rather crude wording, Eren complies happily. Licking a long stripe up to Levi ‘T-cock’ as he calls it. Salty sweet wetness spread over Erens taste buds. One of Levis hands tangles itself in Eren's long hair keeping him in place like Levis afraid he'll stop and leave. 

Now, Erens not new to the whole oral sex business. He's been going down on Levi for nearly two years now He knows exactly how Levi likes it, how to tease him, how to make him cum quickly. He knows how to read his boyfriend and today he is not in a teasing mood. 

No, today's mood seems more like a 'fuck me or I'll cut off your dick and do it myself' kind of day. 

Eren, being quite attached to his genitals closes his lips around Levis cock.

Levi tells him that his cock is actually pretty big considering. But Eren tells him that it's cute and he gets all flustered. One time Levi had pulled up some pictures on Reddit to convince Eren that 'my dick is actually big you asshole.' Eren in now forever forbidden from disagreeing with Levi on that topic. 

In any case, his T-cock is big enough for Eren to give mini blow jobs. Long enough for him to wrap his lips around the base and lick the tip with his tongue. That's exactly what he does circling with his tongue and moving up and down lightly. 

Levis hand tightens its grip in Eren’s hair, his heels dig into Eren's back. Levis back arches off the bed. 

“Fuckfuckfuck-” Levis voice breaks. He's panting hard, his eyes wet with gathering tears. 

Eren removes a hand from where it was holding one of Levis' thighs in place. Instead, he brings it up to pinch at Levis nipple. Apparently, he could lose feeling there after top surgery, so Eren wants to enjoy the way Levi arches into the touch while he can. 

“Hah- Eren~” Levi draws out his name. Eren silences him by stuffing three fingers in his mouth. Hot wetness around his fingers makes his dick, ignored still, ache in his pants. 

He is for some unfathomable reason still wearing his jeans. Distracted by his gorgeous boyfriend he had forgotten about his own arousal. 

Oh well, he could pull himself off once Levi was finished. 

Once Erens fingers are appropriately wet he removes them from Levis mouth putting them to work where Levi really wants it. 

Levis cunt accepts him easily, spit and slick not allowing any friction as Eren strokes Levis soft walls. 

Eren gives his mouth a break for a second when he leans back to look at his fingers pumping in and out of his boyfriend. Shining with wetness. 

Levi is sitting up on his elbows, looking down at Eren absolutely wrecked. They make eye contact as Eren thrusts his fingers in and curls them up kissing the inside of Levis thigh as he does so. 

Eren watches as Levi bites down on his lip to stifle a moan. lips which are already bright pink from kissing. 

“You’re so gorgeous.” Eren says. Surely he's got a stupid dopey look on his face but he really doesn't care. 

“Kiss me you fucking sap.” 

Eren crawls up on the bed. Levi shifts around so that Eren can lean over him resting all his weight on one elbow. Levis' legs fall on either side of Eren’s waist and he turns his head just enough to slot his lips to Erens. Eren buries his fingers in Levis cunt again, this item using the palm of his hand to grind against Levis arousal. 

“Why- Are you- still- dressed?” Levi asks between kisses. Suddenly he stops and pulls back, “are you not into this? Because we can stop if you don't-”

Eren interrupts him “it's fine I just,” Eren blushes, “I forgot.” he looks away from Levi face instead inspecting the smattering of pale freckles on his shoulder. 

“You forgot?” Levi repairs flatley. 

“Yea?” 

“Right.” Levi laughs lightly. Then he pulls away, for one horrible moment Eren thinks he's going to leave, not even let Eren finish him. 

But all he does is reach over and open Erens bedside drawer. From it, he brings a condom and a little bottle of lube. “Is this okay?” Levi asks before he unzips Erens pants. 

Eren nodes in affirmation and Levi continues. Undoing the zip of his jeans and pulling his cock from his underwear. Eren notices him squirming slightly as he struggles to open the condom package, no dough the small distraction did not dissipate his arousal. 

Eren returns his hand to Levis cunt, stroking lightly between his fold as Levi roles the condom onto him and drizzles his cock with a small amount of lube spreading it with a few quick pumps that make Eren moan out. 

Levi throws one leg over Erens lap, positioning himself over his cock before sinking down in one smooth motion. 

Levi throws his head back, moaning loudly at the sensation of being filled so much better deeper then Erens fingers could do. 

Eren's hands rubbed circles over Levis hips waiting as patiently as a teenage boy can when his dick in inside his boyfriend. 

Levi moves slowly at first, using his hands on Eren’s shoulders as leverage he brings himself up so just the tip of Eren’s cock is left inside, then lets himself back down equally slowly. 

“Shit Eren.” Levi drops his head to Erens shoulder, grinding down for friction on his T cock. 

That's when the doorbell rings. 

“Shit Eren!” This time said in a completely different tone. “Go get the door!” Levi orders, climbing out of Eren's lap on shaky legs. 

“I've got a huge fucking boner! You get the door!” Eren counters.

“You're dressed!” 

Levi ends up throwing on a par of Eren's sweatpants and the first shirt he finds. The delivery guy looks a little shocked when the door opens to reveal a pissed looking disheveled high schooler but he thankfully doesn't mention it. 

And the kid tips him ten dollars so who cares. 

Levi drops the food bag somewhere on the floor in Eren's room before he practically rips his clothes off. 

That shirt was definitely not clean. 

He's sitting back down on Erens lap when he starts giggling. Levis tiny uncontrollable laughter forces Eren to join in and soon they're both laughing their asses off while Eren is balls deep in Levi. 

“That was fucking awful” Levi gasps out as he begins to move again, still giggling. 

“Your too adorable.” Eren gushes kissing Levis forehead

“Yeah whatever” 

Eren ends up pushing Levi down on the bed for that comment, pushing his legs up to his chest and pounding hard into him. 

Levi gasps, the new angle hitting him in a place that makes him see stars. 

Eren's thrusts are hard and fast, Levi feels himself coming to the edge and he reaches down to bring himself over with his finger on his cock 

Which is totally not small Eren 

Heat coils and bursts, spreading down to Levis toes, making him squeeze around Eren and whine loudly into the room. 

“Oh fuck” Eren gasps above him. Levi feels his pattern falter and his body seizes up as he too cums with one last deep thrust. 

Eren knocks the breath out of his struggling lungs when he collapses on top of him, “sorry,’ he murmurs rolling off of him. Promoting another soft laugh from the smaller male. 

“I love you,” Levi says watching Erens sleepy eyes fluttering in the now quiet room. It stinks of sweat and other liquids. 

And spices?

“Food!” Levi jumps off the bed, always the first one to recover after sex. He spots the white take out bag near the door. He takes the cardboard container out and sets them on the bed with chopsticks, opening them both for Erens sex dazed hands before he opens a window to air out the room. 

Eren picks up the food clumsily, “I love you.” he yawns. 

“Me or the food?” Levi asks teasingly as he sits back down on the bed, grimacing a little at the wet spot, but hey, he made it so he has to sit in it. 

Eren shoves his arm. 

It's a strange experience, eating takeout on Eren's bed naked. Sweat and other things drying on his skin. Reminisce of arousal leaving onto the bed sheets. Eren beside him with only his soft dick hanging hilariously out of his pant's fly. 

He wouldn't have it any other way. 

“Eren, there was an accident on the highway! All six lanes blocked, we couldn't make it to the party.” Carla's voice rings through the house. 

Fucking shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comment!
> 
> (also tell me how it was bc i thrive on complements)


End file.
